Freedom Comes at a Price
by AniDragon aka Riona-chan
Summary: A Fushigi YuugiAnimorphs crossover. Has yaoi in it TasNuri and will eventually get very dark, and possibly a bit limish later on... On Hiatus.
1. Fated Meeting

_(A/N: Okay, I've been looking for a way to crossover these two for the longest time now, and I think this way will work. ^_^. Also, it may seem like Hoto/Nuri at first, but it will soon change to Tas/Nuri. There may be other couples eventually, but that's all that I've planned for now. Enjoy!)___

_(Warnings: angst, shonen ai, (Tas/Nuri and a bit of one sided Hoto/Nuri at the beginning) maybe more couples later)_****

**Freedom Comes at a Price (part 1)**   
**~Fated Meeting~**

**by: AniDragon**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Chou Ryuuen splashed some cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. There he was, seventeen years old, at the beginning of his senior year at Sunrise High School, and completely alone. He knew it was going to be hard to make friends when he first moved to Kyoto, but this was ridiculous! He had been here for three months, and hardly anyone had spoken to him! He missed his friends from Tokyo dearly, especially Saihitei... A smile touched his lips at the thought of the of the older boy. He had been in love with him for years, but of course the other had never noticed. Ryuuen hoped he was happy with his new girlfriend, whom he'd heard about in his letters. What was her name again? Houki? 

With a sigh, he wiped his face with a paper towel and slowly walked out of the bathroom, making his way to his math class. He heard a snicker as he walked out of the bathroom and clenched his teeth together, knowing what was coming. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see two boys who were probably jigging their classes, pointing at him a laughing. 

"Hey, did you hear the rumors about the new guy?" One of them whispered, not at all discreet. 

"Yeah, I hear he's a fag, and that he has a boyfriend back home." Another snicker. 

Ryuuen clenched his fist and began to walk faster. Not watching where he was going, he bumped right into someone, and both of them tumbled to the ground. 

"Gomen nasai!" He quickly stuttered, helping up the red headed boy he had knocked down, "I should have been watching were I was going." 

The boy smiled at him, "Don't worry about it," Suddenly, the boy's amber eyes glanced behind him at the two boys who had been making fun of Ryuuen earlier, "Hm. Now I know why you were in a hurry to get away. Those two are really a couple of ignorant jerks." 

Ryuuen smiled, letting a small laugh pass his lips, "I'm used to it. You know, being gay and all." 

"Hmph. That's no reason to take that kind of abuse. I never let them bug me because of that." 

Ryuuen looked at him in shock, "You mean you're..." 

The boy blushed a bit, "Um, yeah... Anyway, like I said, don't let them bother you. You don't deserve to get bashed by them." 

The purple haired boy smiled, "Thank you. Anyway, I should be getting to class. The teacher must be wondering why I was at the bathroom for so long." 

The redhead laughed, "Yeah, that's a good point," He started walking away, but then turned back around, "Oh yeah. My name's Shun'u, but... you can call me Genrou." 

Ryuuen smiled, "I'm Ryuuen." 

Genrou smiled back at him and walked off. Ryuuen blushed and headed back towards his class. 

********** 

"Ne, imouto-chan, you have no idea how _cute_ he is! And he's so nice, too!" 

Kourin laughed at her older brother's freaking out. Still, she was glad he was finally making friends. Or at least crushes.... 

"You know, his name rings a bell. I think he's part of the Sharing," The Sharing was a club Kourin had joined about a month ago, "He's a full member, but he hangs out with us new members a lot. He's really nice. You said he had red hair?" 

Ryuuen nodded. 

"Must be him then. You know, you should come to the meeting tonight. He's almost always there." 

Ryuuen thought about this for a few seconds. He had considered joining the Sharing a few times, but a bad feeling had always held him back. The feeling was still there, but still, if he could see Genrou again, it shouldn't hurt to go to just one meeting... 

"You know what? Why not?" He answered with a smile. 

"Great!" Kourin cheered, "I was wondering how long it would take for me to convince you to come!" She laughed and winked at him, "I should have known it would take a cute guy!" 

Ryuuen stuck out his tongue at her, "Anyway, when does the meeting start?" 

Kourin checked the clock, "In about half an hour. Actually, we should probably leave right now." 

********** 

Ryuuen sat down on one of the couches and sighed contentedly, "You know, you were right! This place _is_ nice!" 

"Told ya!" Kourin said, sitting next to him, "People here are really social. Even those who are kinda mean in school are nice when they're here. I guess it's just the atmosphere of the place, or something..." 

"Yeah..." He murmured, scanning the room with his eyes. He wasn't lying, he _did_ feel very welcomed and at home at the Sharing, but still, he was looking for the reason he came here. 

Yet, oddly enough, the 'reason' found _him_ instead, "Well, what do you know?" 

Ryuuen turned around at the sound of the voice to face the smiling red head who stood behind him, "Genrou-kun!" 

Genrou laughed and sat on the back of the couch, "I knew you looked familiar when I saw you, but I couldn't quite place ya. You must be Kourin's brother, am I right? The two of you are definitely related." 

Ryuuen smiled, "Yeah, I'm her brother. She told me a lot about you." 

"All right Kourin, spit it out, what kind of crazy things did you tell him?" 

Kourin pouted, "I didn't say any crazy things, I just mentioned that you were really nice." 

"Oh really? That all?" He laughed, "Oh yeah, while I'm thinking about it, Hiiragizawa-sensei told me to mention to you that you've been accepted to become a full member!" 

Kourin's face beamed, "You mean it?" 

Genrou ruffled her hair, "Yep! He wants you to make sure to come tomorrow afternoon around 6, and he'll tell you the details." 

Kourin's smile widened, "That's great!" She turned to Ryuuen, "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go spread the news to some friends of mine, k?" 

"All right," The purple haired boy answered, nodding. Once she was gone, he turned to Genrou, "Is becoming a full member _that_ exiting?" 

To his surprise, Genrou bit his lip and looked away, a slightly pained look on his face, "Well... You get to participate in a lot more activities... Plus, there's another thing... But it's top secret..." He turned back to face Ryuuen, getting a bit closer so that he could lower his voice, "Listen, don't go telling anyone I told you this, but the top secret thing isn't as great as most full members say it is... In fact... most don't like it, but they can't say anything bad about it, even if they wanted too..." 

Ryuuen got a bit closer, "Well... If most don't like it, shouldn't I warn Kourin? I mean--" 

"No!" Genrou quickly interrupted, "You can't tell anyone about this, understand? No one! I'm already taking a big enough risk in telling you what I did. I made a deal with..." He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Just take my advice. Don't come to any more meetings. Make up any excuse not to come, just don't say that I'm the one stopping you. If they found out..." His eyes finally met with Ryuuen's again, and the later could see fear in them, "It's too late for your sister. She's already been chosen to become a full member. It would be too complicated to help her escape. But you still have a chance." 

Ryuuen tried to take in all that Genrou was saying. Confusion filled him completely, "But... If it's as bad as you say... Why does everyone seem so happy?" 

Genrou laughed bitterly, "You don't want to know, trust me." 

Ryuuen opened his mouth to say more, but no sound came out. He swallowed, then tried again, "I... Can't I stay, just to keep seeing you? I mean... we probably won't see each other much at school, and..." He blushed brightly, "I really like you..." 

Genrou's features softened and reddened a bit, "I'm not worth it. If you knew all the details... And besides, I'll find a way to see you more," He brought his face closer. So close Ryuuen could feel his warm breath against his face, "After all, I really like you too." And with this, Genrou closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together. 

Ryuuen didn't really know how to react to the kiss at first. It wasn't his first kiss, of course, but it was the first one with so much passion put into it. Finally, he began to kiss Genrou back, sliding his tongue inside the other's mouth. That's when they heard someone clearing their throat. The parted quickly, blushing, to see Kourin standing in front of them with her arms crossed, taping her foot impatiently, although with a slight grin on her face. 

"Soooo, you two have been busy while I was gone." 

Ryuuen laughed nervously, "Well, maybe a _bit_ busy!" 

Genrou put his hand on his shoulder, making the smaller boy look back at him, "Listen, why don't you give me your phone number or e-mail address or something. I can call you and we can plan a date or something." 

Ryuuen smiled up at him, "I'd like that." 

He quickly wrote his number and e-mail address on a spare piece of paper he found lying around somewhere. Genrou gave him another quick kiss before getting up and leaving. 

Kourin smiled and sat down next to her brother, "So spill! Is he a good kisser?" 

Ryuuen blushed, "That's for me to know." 

**~End of part 1~**


	2. Discarded Advice

_(A/N: Gah!!! Why can't I write longer chapters for this fic?!?! *kicks herself* *sigh* Anyway, another relatively short chapter. I keep trying to make them longer, but it's not working very well.... *cries* Anyway, enjoy!)_****

**Freedom Comes at a Price (part 2)**   
**~Discarded Advice~**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Ryuuen frowned as he walked into the living room to see Kourin sitting on the couch watching her favorite television show. However, she didn't seem to really care what was going on in it. Even when she laughed at certain parts, it didn't reach her eyes. She had been like that ever since she had become a full member of the Sharing two weeks prior. 

"Imouto-chan," He said, and she looked at him with the same smile that she'd been giving these past two weeks. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm leaving to see Genrou. When mom and dad get home, you wanna tell them that I'll be back around 10 tonight?" 

"Sure," His sister answered half heartedly. 

He bit his lip as he turned his back to her. It was getting harder and harder to just ignore her behavior change and to not ask any questions as Genrou had advised him to. 

He sighed as he left the house. To be completely honest, he didn't know if he should be saying that her behavior had changed. After all, she was still acting and speaking the same way she always had. Yet to anyone who paid attention, it became obvious that there was something different. Her eyes were cold and distant, and she just seemed to care less about everything that was going on. Not only that, but she had become obsessed with the Sharing. Before she became a full member, she only went about once every two weeks or so, but now she was starting to go every two or three days. When their mom had suggested just the other day that they go for a camping trip in the mountains for a week, she had insisted that she couldn't leave for that long. Their parents didn't seem to notice, but to him, it was obvious that the Sharing had changed her. How, he still didn't know.... 

But he had a feeling that Genrou did... 

Genrou had warned him to stay away from the Sharing. He knew something bad was going to happened to Kourin, but refused to tell him what it was. When Ryuuen had asked him about it on the phone, Genrou changed the subject with a warning to never mention anything about it on the phone again. Phones could be tapped, he had said. 

Ryuuen sighed as he arrived at the park where he was supposed to meet Genrou. He was so confused about everything that was going on. He couldn't wait to see Genrou. Things just seemed to clear up whenever the other boy was around. He sighed again and leaned against a tree as he waited. He was a bit early... 

As he checked his watch, he heard some snickering behind him, recognizing it automatically as the two who had been bothering him at school when he had first met Genrou. They were getting worst lately, and his patients was running thin. 

He wasn't surprised when he saw them emerge from behind the tree and lean on it near him. 

"So, Ryuuen, was it?" One of them, tall and blonde, asked him. 

"What's it to you?" Ryuuen spat. 

The other boy, this one with bluish green hair, took him by the collar and pushed him against the tree, "Don't give us that attitude! We know all about you!" 

Ryuuen tried to squirm free of the boy's grasp, "And? Who doesn't? Why does that matter, anyway?" 

The boy pushed him further on the tree, "C'mon, now, you know why. Wouldn't want to give our school a bad reputation by having someone like you there! It was bad enough with just Genrou, but your 'type' is starting to spread too far!" 

Ryuuen finally got a grip on the boy's arm and managed to push him away enough to get away from the tree, "Oh, please. _You're_ the one who's gonna give the school a bad reputation for picking on people just because they're different. Honestly, you should hear yourself, you sound like some homophobic American[1]!" 

This, apparently, was too much of an insult for the boy, who pulled his fist up, then slammed it into Ryuuen's jaw. Just when he was getting ready to throw another punch, a loud voice was heard. 

"Back. Off." 

Ryuuen turned and smiled when he saw Genrou and called out cheerfully, "Konichiwa!" 

The boy dropped his fist at the sight of a _very_ pissed off Genrou, then him and his friend quickly sped away. Genrou ran up to Ryuuen and gently touched the bruised cheek, "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?" 

Ryuuen laughed, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it! Bullies have been picking on me all my life! I think I can handle a punch or two!" 

Genrou frowned, "Why didn't you try to fight back? They'll stop if you do." 

Ryuuen shook his head, "I used to, but then I learned that if you don't fight back they get bored with you. If you do, then you usually come out a lot worst." 

"Well... Maybe, but so do they...." 

Ryuuen smiled and patted Genrou on the arm, "Don't worry about it! It's just a little bruise! The only thing I have to worry about is the speech I'll get from Kourin when I get home!" He tried not to think of the way Kourin had been acting lately. Surely he was only imagining it because of what Genrou had told him at the Sharing meeting... 

Genrou bit his lip, then said in a low voice, "How _has_ Kourin been? Has she been acting any differently since she's become a full member?" 

Ryuuen's smile melted and he turned so that he wouldn't have to look Genrou in the eye, "She's fine, I don't see why you're worried," He lied. 

Genrou took his shoulder and forced Ryuuen to look at him, "I can tell that you're lying. If you deny it, it'll just be more painful later. You might as well face the facts now. Kourin's different. I wish I could tell you more, but I really can't." 

Ryuuen pulled away, "There's nothing wrong with her! I wish you'd stop saying that!!!" 

With this, he turned and ran off in the direction of his house. He slowed down only once he was sure Genrou wasn't following him, thankful that his house wasn't far away. He forced himself to smile when he got to his driveway. Surely Kourin would see the bruise and give him a speech as she always did, always in a joking tone. He reassured himself with that thought. Kourin was fine, Genrou was just making his imagination run wild. There was nothing wrong with her. 

He quickly ran in and called out, "Imouto-chan! Tadaima!" 

Kourin turned to look at him, "That was fast. Hey, what happened to your face?" 

Ryuuen smiled, "Yeah, a bunch of stuff happened... It's kind of a long story.... Anyway, some bullies were trying to beat me up, but Genrou scared them off..." 

Kourin turned back to the TV, "Oh...." She said carelessly, "You know, one of these days those bullies are gonna land you in the hospital." 

This was it. Same speech as always. He sighed inwardly. He _had_ just been imagining things. Kourin was the same as always. 

"Well, at least I have Genrou to protect me now!" 

"Not like you need him. You could beat those people up no problem, and you know it. I don't see why you don't..." 

Ryuuen put his hands on his hips, "Hey, at least this way they eventually get bored and leave me alone." 

Kourin sighed, "Fine, see if I care." 

Ryuuen frowned. Sure, the speech was the same. But the tone of her voice was way different. It was as if she really _didn't_ care. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was imagining things again. He went up to his room and sat at the computer, checking his email. Still, he couldn't shake off the cold tone Kourin had used with him. 

"Damn it," He muttered, "Why did he have to be right?" 

He sighed as he deleted all the trash in his e-mail inbox. Suddenly, though, an idea came to him. He clicked on 'compose' and put in the address of his best friend, Houjun. Then he began to type... 

_ Konichiwa, Houjun-kun!_

_ It's me, Ryuuen. I just thought I'd give all of you guys an update on me. It sure has been a while now, hasn't it?_

_ Anyway, I'm doing good. I'm finally starting to get to know the people here, and I even have a boyfriend now. ^^. His name's Genrou. He's really nice, but also a bit... I don't know... Strange.... He warned me to stay away from some club called the Sharing that he's part of.... Kourin's in that club too. It's really weird.... Ever since she's become a full member, she's been really distant and cold.... I don't know what's wrong, but Genrou keeps telling me not to bring it up or mention it to anyone else, but I know I can trust you and the others. You guys are my bestess best friends, after all. ;)_

_ Well, not much else is new. E-mail me back soon, I'd like to hear more from you guys! Is Saihitei still going out with that Houki girl? And what about Doukun and Juan, how are they doing?_

_ You have a lot of updating to do, mister!_

_~Ryuuen~ ^_~._

Ryuuen hesitated a bit before hitting send, then sighed. Surely, it wouldn't hurt to tell Houjun about Kourin's strange behavior. Besides, it was probably all just some weird joke. He laughed to himself. Now that he thought about it, it seemed obvious that he was worrying for nothing. Houjun would probably laugh at him, but the e-mail was already sent.... 

He sighed once again and got ready for bed. It was still early, but all this confusion made him tired... 

He had just slid under the covers when he heard the dinging sound that advised him that he had new mail. Frowning, he went up to the computer and opened it, only to see that Houjun had already answered. 

And his answer only brought back all the panic. 

_ Ryuuen,_

_ Listen to Genrou, stay away from the Sharing. Come visit us some time soon, and bring Genrou with you. We need to talk, and email isn't safe._

_ Most importantly, don't trust Kourin. And be careful around Genrou, too..._

_~Houjun~_

A sinking feeling filled Ryuuen's stomach. What in the world was going on? If this _was_ a joke, there's no way Houjun could be aware of it. And even if he was, he probably wouldn't go along with it... 

He shook his head. It was starting to be a bit too much. He turned off his computer and finally went to bed, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.... 

**~End of part 2~**

**Footnotes:**

**[1] This is not meant to be an offense or insult to any American. I just figured that with all the bad dubbing that's out there, Japanese people would probably get the impression that most Americans are homophobic.**

**~AniDragon, aka Riona-chan~**


	3. Reunions and Confessions

**Freedom Comes at a Price (part 3)**   
**~Reunions and Confessions~**

**by: AniDragon, aka Riona-chan**   
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**   
Ryuuen bit his lip in worry as he glanced out the train's window. The day after the incident with Kourin, he had seen Genrou at school and apologized for making a big scene about it. It was about a week later, and he had convinced the other boy to come with him to visit his friends in Tokyo. However, they'd been sitting on that bedamned train for hours now, which was much too long when you're mind was filled with thoughts like his was. 

He could finally accept, more or less, that the Sharing had affected Kourin. But what he didn't understand was that, unlike Kourin, Genrou didn't seem to be affected by the Sharing at all. Even when it came to this trip; Kourin had refused flat out to leave Kyoto for more then three days, yet Genrou had accepted without even so much as a pout. Yet.... He was a full member just as Kourin was. 

He shook his head to clear it and Genrou looked at him in concern, "You okay? You look kind of pale..." 

Ryuuen nodded, "Yeah, just a bit tired, is all..." 

Genrou put his arm around his shoulder, "Trains can do that to you. Try to take a little nap. I'll wake you up when we get to Tokyo." 

Ryuuen smiled, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Hm... Arigatou..." 

He slipped into a dreamless sleep almost as soon as his eyes were closed. He awoke a bit later when he felt someone poking his shoulder. 

He opened one of his eyes a crack and looked at Genrou in confusion, "We there already?" 

Genrou laughed, "Sure are, sleeping beauty." 

Ryuuen got up from his seat a stretched before reaching in the overhead compartment to get his and Genrou's bags. They quickly made their way off the train, and Ryuuen spotted Houjun not far away, waiting for them. 

"Houjun-kun!" He called out before running up to his friend and giving him a crushing hug, "It's been so long! I've missed you!" 

Houjun hugged him back, "Ditto. How have you been?" 

"Great!" Ryuuen answered with a big smile, then turned to Genrou, "Gen-chaaaaaan! This is Houjun, come say hi!" 

Genrou responded with a nod and wave to the other boy, but remained otherwise quiet. 

Houjun glanced at Genrou with a slight frown, "So, you're Genrou, huh? I hope your treating Ryuuen well." 

Genrou smiled, "As well as I know how." 

Houjun smiled, "Good," He turned back to Ryuuen, "The others are waiting at my house." 

Ryuuen grinned, "Everyone's there? Doukun, Juan, Saihitei.... Everyone?" 

"Yes, yes, everyone," The blue haired man assured him with an amused grin, "Get your bags so we can get going. The longer we take, the more crushing everyone's hugs will be." 

"I'll get the bags," Genrou volunteered, "You two can catch up. I'll meet you outside." 

"Ah, Arigatou, Gen-chan!" 

As the redhead walked away, Houjun's face became serious, "Ryuuen... We need to talk. Alone." 

Ryuuen looked at Houjun curiously, but then nodded and followed his friend to the car. Once they were seated with the doors closed, Houjun finally spoke, "Did Genrou tell you why you had to stay away from the Sharing?" 

Ryuuen shook his head, "No... He just said it was dangerous. Why? What do you know about this? What's going on?" 

Houjun sighed, "It's.... It would be too long to explain right now. We'll wait until the group's together. They all know. It was a true gift from heaven that we met Houki...." 

Ryuuen frowned, "Houki? Sai's girlfriend? What does she have to do with anything? Look, Houjun, if this is some kind of twisted joke, I'd like you to stop. Please... It's freaking me out..." 

"I only wish it was a joke, Ryuu-kun.... I'll explain everything as soon as I can, I promise." 

It was those words that shattered all of Ryuuen's hopes that this may have been a prank of some sort. Houjun would never continue with a joke if he knew it was bothering him. Never. In that case, it meant that there really WAS something serious going on.... 

He waved Genrou over when he saw him, anxious to ease the awkward silence that had fallen between him and Houjun. 

Houjun opened the trunk for Genrou to put the bags in, and the red head got into the back seat. They talked on the way to Houjun's house, but not of anything important. More just like "How did you two meet?" and things like that. It was a relief when they pulled into Houjun's driveway. Ryuuen almost jumped out of the car and into the house out of the need to see his old friends. He froze in the doorway when he saw them all there. 

Doukun was sitting at the computer, probably checking his e-mail. Juan was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. And Saihitei.... 

Ryuuen felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of his old crush. He had thought he had finally gotten over him, but seeing him now, leaning against the wall to watch the clouds outside was almost too much. It was a relief when Genrou came to stand next to him and put his arm around his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Leaning into him, he could actually forget that Saihitei was there... Almost... 

Doukun was the first to turn at the sound of the door, "Ryuuen!" He cried out excitedly, and finally the others turned as well to see him. Ryuuen smiled, trying to mask his hurt over seeing Saihitei, and pulled away from Genrou to open his arms wide, "Group hug!" 

His friends all complied, going over to him and giving him a huge hug. After a few seconds, he pulled away, "Hey, guys, this is Genrou! Gen-chan, this is Doukun, Juan and Saihitei." 

The flame haired boy grinned and bowed slightly, "I'm glad to finally meet you all. Ryuu-chan's told me a lot about all of you." 

Houjun finally came in with their bags, "Thanks for helping, by the way," He said sarcastically. 

"Ah! Gomen nasai Houjun-kuuun! I was just so excited that I completely forgot about helping out!" 

The man rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed a bit." 

Just then, the sound of the bathroom door opening made everyone turn to look towards the source of the sound. 

"Don't tell me I missed the infamous Ryuuen's arrival!" A female voice said as a young woman walked out. 

Ryuuen's eyes widened, "Kourin-chan? What are you doing here?" 

The woman, who's long mauve hair was tied in a high pony-tail, and who's blue eyes looked at him in shock, shook her head, "Iie... My name's Houki." 

Ryuuen was almost frozen in shock at how much the woman looked like his sister, although she was a year or two older. 

"Ah.... Gomen..." He stuttered. "You just looked so much like my sister...." 

Houki smiled, extending her hand, "That's alright. You must be Ryuuen. I've heard so much about you." 

"I hope SOME of what you heard was good," He laughed, shaking her hand. 

"Ne! Ne! Ryuuen, tell us about Kyoto!" An exited Doukun interupted. 

Ryuuen laughed again. Everyone sat down and Ryuuen began talking about the past few months. He talked about both the good and the bad, but he left out the Sharing and Kourin, only mentioning that she was making friends fast. 

When he was finished, however, Genrou got up. 

"Sorry I have to leave suddenly, but I promised my aunt I'd visit her when I arrived. I'll be back soon!" 

Ryuuen nodded, a bit confused. Genrou had never mentioned that he had an aunt in Tokyo. 

When Genrou was out the door, Ryuuen turned back to his friends, only to see that they all had serious looks on their face. He looked at all of them nervously. 

"Um... Guys?" 

"I think it's about time someone told you what's going on," Houjun said simply. 

**~End of Part 3~******

_(A/N: FINALY!!! I finished another chapter!!! Sorry this took so long, I've been sooooooo preoccupied with school, since I had French class this semester. But no worries! Summer's here, exams are done, and unless I fail French and need to go to summer school, I'll have the chance to write fics aaaaaaall summer! :D Anyway, please review!)___

**~AniDragon, aka Riona-chan~**


End file.
